womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jill Scott (footballer)
Jill Louise Scott (born 2 February 1987) is an English female footballer. She is a central midfielder, currently playing for Manchester City and England women. The FIFA technical report into the 2011 Women's World Cup described Scott as one of England's four outstanding players; "an energetic, ball-winning midfielder who organises the team well, works hard at both ends of the pitch and can change her team's angle of attack." At 5 ft 11ins (1.80m) tall, Scott is nicknamed "Crouchy" after male international footballer Peter Crouch. Since leaving home town club Sunderland for Everton in 2006, she contributed to the Blues' FA Women's Premier League Cup win in 2008 and FA Women's Cup victory in 2010. On the individual level Scott was voted 2008 FA Players' Player of the Year and 2011 FA International Player of the Year. Early life Scott grew up in Sunderland, Tyne and Wear and attended Monkwearmouth Comprehensive School. A keen long distance runner, Scott ran for Sunderland Harriers, winning the North of England Under-13 cross-country title and the Junior Great North Run, whilst playing football for Boldon Girls. At age 13, she had to decide between football or running, and chose to concentrate on playing football. After leaving school in 2003, Scott did a BTEC National Diploma in Sport and Exercise Science at Gateshead College. She remained at the College to study for a University of Sunderland foundation degree in sports and exercise development. She also played for the college football team alongside fellow Sunderland and international team mate Carly Telford. After completing her diploma, both Scott and Telford enrolled at Loughborough University to study sport. Club career Scott began her senior career with Sunderland Women. In October 2005, aged only 18 years, she won the Women's Player of the Month award for September, based on her performances for both her and club and also her country (at under-19 level).7 Scott joined Everton Ladies in July 2006,8 having turned down an approach from Doncaster Rovers Belles.9 Her first game for Everton came the following month, a 3–0 defeat against Arsenal Ladies in the FA Women's Community Shield.10 At the end of the 2007/08 season she picked up the FA Tesco Players' Player of the Year award. Also nominated were Arsenal's Alex Scott and Karen Carney.11 In April 2012 Scott was appointed as one of eight digital media ambassadors, one from each team, who wear their Twitter account name on their shirt sleeves to raise the profile of the WSL.12 Scott decided to leave Everton at the end of the 2013 season.13 She signed a two-year deal with Manchester City.14 International career Scott playing for England in 2014 Scott playing for England in 2014 England At junior level, Scott played for the England Under-19s side, scoring three times in three games as England won through the first round of qualifying for the 2006 UEFA Under-19s tournament.7 Her first call-up to the England senior squad came in May 2006, having captained the Under-19s side for the previous 18 months.15 She made her debut for the England senior team against the Netherlands in August 2006, coming on as a late substitute for Kelly Smith in a 4–0 win.16 She made the squad for the 2007 World Cup, coming on as a substitute in England's opening match against Japan. She went on to start the remainder of England's matches in the tournament, scoring her first international goal in the 6–1 demolition of Argentina in the group stage. England bowed out at the quarter-final stage after a 3–0 defeat against the United States.17 In May 2009, Scott was one of the first 17 female players to be given central contracts by The Football Association.18 She was named in coach Hope Powell's squad for the 2009 UEFA Women's European Championships, scoring a late winner as England beat the Netherlands in the semi-final, having come on as a substitute for Jessica Clarke at the beginning of extra-time.19 At the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, Scott scored against New Zealand in England's 2–1 group B win. She put the English ahead against France in the quarter final, but did not take a penalty in England's shootout defeat following a 1–1 draw. When Hope Powell attributed "cowardice" to those players who failed to volunteer for penalties, Scott hit back via social networking website Twitter, remarking: "We win as a team ...we lose as a team."20 International goals Scores and results list England's goal tally first. # Date Venue Opponent Result Competition Scored 1 17 September 2007 Chengdu Longquanyi Football Stadium, Chengdu Argentina 6–1 2007 FIFA World Cup 1 2 8 May 2008 Darida, Minsk Belarus 6–1 UEFA Euro 2009 Qual. 1 3 28 September 2008 Ďolíček, Prague Czech Republic 5–1 UEFA Euro 2009 Qual. 1 4 6 September 2009 Ratina Stadion, Tampere Netherlands 2–1 2009 UEFA Championship 1 5 24 March 2010 Larnaca South Africa 1–0 2010 Cyprus Cup 1 6 17 May 2011 Kassam Stadium, Oxford Sweden 2–0 Friendly 1 7 1 July 2011 Glücksgas Stadium, Dresden New Zealand 2–1 2011 FIFA World Cup 1 8 9 July 2011 BayArena, Leverkusen France 1–1 2011 FIFA World Cup 1 10 21 June 2012 Ob Jezeru, Velenje Slovenia 4–0 UEFA Euro 2013 Qual. 2 11 19 September 2012 Bescot Stadium, Walsall Croatia 3–0 UEFA Euro 2013 Qual. 1 12 20 October 2012 Stade Sébastien Charléty, Paris France 2–2 Friendly 1 Great Britain Olympic In June 2012 Scott was named in an 18–player Great Britain squad for the 2012 London Olympics.21 International goals Scores and results list Great Britain's goal tally first. # Date Venue Opponent Result Competition Scored 1 28 July 2012 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff Cameroon 3–0 2012 Olympic Games Coaching career In September 2008, Scott was appointed as the coach of the Women's Football Academy at Gateshead College, with former Darlington manager Mick Tait taking over as coach of the Men's Academy. Category:1987 births